


Narrators and Doppelgangers

by RemusWantsToBattle



Series: The Umbrella Academy Collection [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Breaking the Fourth Wall, But shhh, Canon Non-Binary Character, Depression, Doppelganger, Drugs, False Identity, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Nightmares, Number Five | The Boy Gives A Hug, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting, but honestly you don't need to know that, but you wouldn't be here if you didn't know, he's from danger in fiction, i explain everything, no prior knowledge of who the host is needed, there's another character later, you do need to know the umbrella academy, you dont need to know him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusWantsToBattle/pseuds/RemusWantsToBattle
Summary: You only need to know The Umbrella Academy to read this, I explain everything else enough to not have to know Danger In Fiction.----------------Klaus Hargreeves isn’t really Klaus Hargreeves. In fact, Klaus himself could probably find this fake. However, he’s got it down, practically knows everything he needs to about the real Klaus after doing something probably very stupid, and he can almost accurately be him. His real name is David, the Host, and he’s an omniscient narrator. This is a body he’s piloting from the comfort of his own office, writing everything he needs to do to be Klaus in a world that already houses Klaus. Sure, it’s stupid, and you could definitely ask why. But the Host is sick of being himself. He’s sick of sitting alone in an office taking care of people and narrating people to make sure they get through their lives whenever they need it. He decided to be someone, to be… well, Klaus Hargreeves.Or,Klaus Hargreeves isn't sure why they just found someone who looked exactly like him, or why he said his name was Klaus also. But he doesn't care what his siblings say, he saw the pain in his eyes and needed to let him go the first time. The second time, they really need to talk.





	1. It's a German Word

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write this fic whether people actually enjoy it or not, it's definitely fun and I enjoy it :o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya sees someone very familiar while the siblings were on a family outing, Klaus has a soft heart, and Five is upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an rp blog just for the fake Klaus, Host's persona. So I decided to write an entire fic about him. Because I love it and it's my big hyperfixation. There might be a sneaky what if story in here later
> 
> You don't have to know anything about Markiplier to read this though, just as an fyi

The siblings were out.

Klaus liked hanging out with his siblings these days, with Vanya even seeming to get uplifted whenever they had outings. Today wasn’t as special as some of the other times, they didn’t go to an amusement park or anything. They simply went out for ice cream, which was sadly melting in Klaus’s hand as he tried to quickly lick it before it left a mess.

Five was squinting at his ice cream. “It’s melting.” He stated matter-of-factly, and Klaus scoffed.

“I’m eating it as fast as I can!”

“Obviously not fast enough.” Diego added, showing his empty hands.

“How’d you eat it so fast!” Klaus exclaimed, quickly trying to finish up his own ice cream.

Luther tried to say Klaus’s hands were going to get sticky and he should get a napkin from somewhere.

“My hands get sticky all the time, I usually just lick it off.” Was Klaus’s answer.

No one explained the joke to Luther.

Vanya wasn’t looking at her brothers, and she didn’t even look up when Allison gave a giggle. “I think everyone’s done except you.” She added, causing Klaus to grunt.

“Well at least I’m savoring it.” 

“Klaus?” Vanya’s voice was barely above a whisper, and no one noticed but Ben. Ben quickly tapped Klaus’s back, who looked confused and slightly annoyed, turning to look.

“Klaus.” Vanya’s voice was louder now, getting everyone’s attention.

“What’s wrong, Vanya?” Klaus sounded worried, and Vanya simply pointed toward the hot dog stand near them.

“Is that you?”

All seven siblings stared at someone who looked… exactly like Klaus, eating a hot dog they’d bought and chatting with the vendor for a moment before stepping away to finish it.

Klaus was sure he owned that outfit. Hadn’t he just looked at it today in his closet when they were getting ready to go out for ice cream?

The doppelganger seemed to know they were being watched, even though they hadn’t even looked up at them, because while Luther asked if they should grab him and Five asked if Klaus knew anything about this, they ate the last bite of their hot dog and booked it.

Before Klaus could realize what had just happened, or process really anything, his feet were moving and he was chasing after the other.

Klaus saw Five out of the corner of his eye disappear, wondering if he was trying to catch the other.

He heard feet following him, and saw Diego get ahead of him, then Luther.

Klaus huffed and moved a quicker route through where he saw his double go, before he tripped and fell, the ground scraping his hands and biting into his knees.

Klaus yelped when he went down, hissing as he got up and limped a tiny bit with every step, still aiming to catch the other.

“Stop!” He cried when he saw the doppelganger drop onto the other side of a large metal fence, separating them from each other.

Klaus pressed himself against the metal fence as the double stopped, turning toward him and breathing heavily.

The double’s eyes were on him, but unfocused. They didn’t meet his eyes, just loosely pointed their face toward his own.

Klaus didn’t move to climb the fence, and he didn’t acknowledge his siblings catching up and stopping behind him.

He saw Luther start to move toward the fence, and his double taking a small step back.

“Stop!” Klaus said again, but this time at Luther.

Luther was about to argue, before both Diego and Allison gave him a look.

Klaus looked back at the double, breathing heavily, staring.

“Who are you?” He asked, voice slightly hushed. He felt Diego get closer to watch the other, felt Vanya get slightly scared. He knew that feeling in the air.

The doppelganger exhaled softly. "Klaus." They answered.

Klaus nodded softly. He put one of his hands slightly through the chain linked fence, fingers jutting from different holes.

“Klaus” watched his hand, before slowly reaching out as if to touch their fingertips together.

Klaus noticed how tired and… awful the other looked.

He seemed clean enough, and he’d obviously just eaten. But there was something emotionally haunted in those slightly dead, very unfocused eyes.

Klaus cried out in surprise when Five suddenly appeared next to the other him, who flinched back almost a full moment before Five even appeared and moved to run again.

“No no no, Five, Five, Five!” Klaus quickly said, grateful when Five stopped moving to follow and looked up at Klaus.

“Let him go.”

“What?” Five asked, and Luther echoed him.

“What Five said, what? We need to go get him.” Luther tried to reason with Klaus, who gave a half hearted scoff.

“Well… I don’t think he wanted to be caught.”

“No bad guys do.” Vanya pointed out, voice soft.

Allison glanced at her, before looking at Klaus and shrugging as if to say ‘She has a point.’

Klaus frowned. “Or he could have seen us and seen me and can’t meet me.”

Diego huffed. “What if he does things and people think it’s you.  _ Especially  _ since he said his name is Klaus.”

“What if he’s another me?” Klaus suggested, feeling almost desperate. “Maybe he’s me and he’s frightened.”

Five opened and closed his mouth. He didn’t think that was possible. Time travel wasn’t like that, so it couldn’t be a future or past Klaus, plus even if somehow time travel had changed (impossible) and could allow two of one person in one place together, shouldn’t the other Klaus be older or younger?

There was no way it was another Klaus.

Right?

Diego looked placated enough for a moment, as he followed Klaus home, who was making sure no one went after the other him.

“If he’s you and frightened, shouldn’t we find him and try and help him?” Vanya asked, looking up at Klaus. 

Klaus gave a shake of his head.

“Not right now.”

“Should we be protecting you?” Diego again, god Diego, calm yourself.

… but it made Klaus feel loved and needed, and wanted, especially when Vanya agreed and he saw silent agreements out of the corner of his eyes, but he shook his head.

“Klaus looked scared, not like he was going to hurt anyone. He was eating a hot dog!”

Diego, who had grabbed Klaus’s upper arm nearly gently, slowly let go and nodded. He looked uneasy, but he trusted Klaus’s judgement.

Ben, who had been silent for awhile now, looked like he trusted Klaus’s judgement then and there too.

“Tomorrow we can see about it if you want.” Klaus finally said, giving something. He knew how much they wanted to do something, and maybe Klaus wanted to too. 

Diego immediately agreed, and Klaus grinned tiredly at him. Because it made him feel good how his siblings cared, how Diego wanted so badly to make sure this was okay.

Even if Klaus was sure that was another him and Diego wanting to get him and maybe even attack him made Klaus a little iffy.

“Alright.” Vanya had said next, eyes averted and nodding.

Allison nodded too, and Luther looked less than pleased but nodded.

Ben asked if Klaus was sure, and Klaus simply gave a small nod in return.

Five didn’t respond, just walking past them when they got back to the house.

The hot dog vendor was out there still, and he looked up at Klaus.

“Doppelganger.” He said, in a German accent, before looking back to the hot dogs he was making.

Okay.

That was weird, and Klaus didn’t find he liked that very much.

Diego’s nose wrinkled. “Let’s get inside.”

Klaus nodded, as all the siblings made it inside.

Vanya pulled out a dictionary when they were all settled into the living room, even Five up at the bar and doing something.

“Okay. Doppelganger, it’s a German word.  _ A doppelganger is a non-biologically related look-alike or double of a living person, sometimes portrayed as a ghostly or paranormal phenomenon and usually seen as a harbinger of bad luck. Other traditions and stories equate a doppelganger with an evil twin. _ ” She frowned after reading it aloud, eyebrows furrowing.

Klaus frowned too. “I think the guy’s an old German coot who saw the other Klaus and I look alike and said the first thing that came to mind.”

Vanya gave an expression that said that was plausible. It was, truly, and made a lot of sense.

Five latched onto it.

“An evil twin. I entertained the idea that maybe you were an identical twin but we all know dad wouldn’t have left one. And Klaus being his name doesn’t add up. A double… I guess he is a doppelganger. If you take that definition, since the others did say sometimes.” Five drank something from a cup. Coffee, he’d gotten a coffee maker recently.

Diego nodded a little. “Yeah. I guess doppelganger is a perfect word.”

“Do you think he’s evil?” Allison asked, and at the same time Klaus said no, Five said maybe.

“You don’t know anything about him!” Klaus argued immediately.

“Neither do you! At least I said  _ maybe _ !” Five immediately replied, voice holding some anger.

Klaus crossed his arms and pouted, but did seem to be a little uneasy. He ended up staying there all night, until he inevitable passed out in the living room and woke up a couple hours later.

Klaus blinked blearily around himself, noticing someone had gave him a blanket in his sleep.

Oh.

That felt really nice.

Klaus could hear someone moving around outside in the backyard.

He slowly got up off the couch, listening to the rustling he heard, before making his way to the back door to step out.

He could see “Klaus”, who was jittering a little and obviously waiting for Klaus.

The living ouija board thought the other Klaus was a ghost for a second.

He was pale, and looked even more tired than last time.

“... You dropped…” 

“Klaus” moved to hand Klaus something.

His fucking wallet.

Klaus immediately took it back and put it in his pocket without checking, which “Klaus” seemed to like.

Klaus knew it felt good to be trusted.

“Klaus” turned, as if to walk away, before Klaus stopped him.

“We need to talk.”

“Klaus” hesitated, staring at Klaus for a moment before nodding.

Klaus took him by the hand, noticing the way “Klaus” seemed to be surprised and pleased by it. Touch starved. Definitely.

Klaus led him into the house and gave him hot chocolate.

The two sat in comfortable silence, drinking their hot chocolate before Diego was suddenly there, a knife raised and staring at the two of them.

Vanya was behind him, Allison in front of her, Luther next to Diego, and Five closer to them than any of the others.

Ben was still gone.

“Well. This is going to be a long night.” Klaus said, looking over at his doppelganger, who gave a nod and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously this is another for me fic with my two main hyperfixations and- just- the Host is coping and I find comfort in the way he copes !!!
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be the same thing but in "Klaus"'s POV
> 
> Or it'll do a quick recap in his pov and then continue on after what happened here but in his pov


	2. Two Birds on a Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous events through the mind of the fake Klaus, with some Klaus and 'Klaus' comfort, a brief, fleeting sibling moment, and Number Five doing something protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I'm in love with writing this story oops

Klaus was buying a hot dog.

He’d hooked himself up to this body, these memories, and damn it he was going to pretend to be somewhat human. Even if he chose a character- living person- that already had powers.

Klaus’s real name wasn’t Klaus. Maybe.

David (not his real name either, maybe that was why he felt an affinity to Klaus) had gotten sick of his job. He was an omniscient narrator, a radio host in some aspects, and hadn’t had the best upbringing either.

What with his father and stepmother basically calling him a demon, and god forbid they had to see his blind eyes.

Well now he had no eyes. That wasn’t any fault of theirs at least, something much different.

He wondered what they would think of him now.

He wondered what they would think of Klaus now.

Klaus, not David, not the Host-  _ Klaus _ was having the time of his life. Sure, he’d practically injected himself with liquid childhood trauma to be as Klaus as possible, and this was the first fake person he’d ever created a husk for and acted as that he’d done that, or connected his own body to sometimes.

David liked the feeling of a hot dog in his hands, something he’d never really eaten before. He liked the taste, even if he wasn’t actually chewing anything.

Klaus bristled a little when he heard something.

“ All seven siblings stared at someone who looked… exactly like Klaus, eating a hot dog they’d bought and chatting with the vendor for a moment before stepping away to finish it.”

Klaus had taken the step back a second after the narration he’d heard, his other body mumbling out loud mindlessly.

Klaus was happy he could not only be in two places at once, but was able to think more than one thing at a time. 

Klaus suddenly booked it once his hot dog was done, and he felt a small slip as he ran.

It wasn’t much, but he was really, truly running at that moment.

He could feel the cold air against his face, could hear the sound of the street, he was inside this new, this amazing body he already loved.

This moment was alive, and he could feel his heart beating and his lungs burning. He hadn’t  _ ran  _ in so long, stuck in an office where none of his peers, coworkers, however you wanted to call them even checked in on him. And if they did, it was very few and very far between.

And then his moment had ended, and half of him was back in his office.

Klaus dropped on the other side of the fence, breathing hard as he heard the real (who was to say he wasn’t real? He wasn’t born Klaus, but he had the memories, he had the nightmares, he had the trauma.) Klaus yell “Stop!” and crash into the fence, breathing heavy too.

And Klaus did stop.

Klaus turned to the  _ real  _ Klaus and watched people he…. Loved. Come up behind Klaus.

Watched wasn’t the best word though.

He heard them come up, heard narration describing them. He flinched back a little when he heard that Luther was stepping forward, heard Klaus yell at him to stop, and wished he could see.

If he tried hard enough, he  _ could  _ see. Not like a real person, as if he was watching a movie. It was something, but his face could never focus right, he could never truly catch anything that came his way.

Advantages and disadvantages. And it left him tired even doing that.

Klaus slowly inched forward when the living Klaus asked…

“Who are you?”

That was a good question.

Klaus wasn’t lying when he answered, with a soft exhale. “Klaus.”

He watched Klaus nod softly, pretending he was watching normally through normal eyes and not some  _ freak _ that could only see as if he was watching a Netflix show.

The irony.

Now wasn’t the time for fourth wall breaks.

Klaus watched other Klaus’s hand move to push his fingers through the holes in the fence, before slowly reaching out as if to touch their fingertips together. He wanted to touch someone.

David had already quickly linked their touch, wanting desperately to have true human contact, fingers waiting,  _ waiting  _ for warmth.

Klaus flinched back when narration told him there was danger.

Klaus took a full step back before running off, thankful when he heard the other Klaus yelling at Five to not follow.

Klaus panted hard as he ended up in an alleyway, staring at his hands. That had gone… About as well as he had expected. He’d known he’d have been found sooner or later, but he’d  **hoped** it would have gone better.

He felt a full body ache thinking about how he might not be able to see and meet and care for his siblings.

_ Those aren’t your siblings!  _ He hissed to himself in his head.  _ Those are stories you’ve accidentally taken in! Fuck! Don’t say that! Did you see little Five- _

Klaus huffed and shook his head. His thoughts were jumbled, so he moved back to the old alley where the others had been.

Klaus blinked in surprise when he saw the wallet, climbing over the fence again and dropping down. He opened it to see whose it was, and finding it was Klaus’s, paused.

He  _ could  _ rummage through it, sure. But that’s what people would expect him to do, and no matter what anyone said, he wasn’t bad. Klaus wouldn’t steal from… himself?

Klaus shook his head and slipped the wallet into his pocket.

He’d bring it back to the other later. For now, he had time to kill, and drugs to try.

After his couple drugs, forgetting loneliness, connecting to himself to feel the high and even get something enjoyable out of it, it was… late.

Klaus cursed a bit as he stood and started to make his way to the… mansion? Manor? Academy?

Klaus rolled his eyes and started the climb to get into the back of it, walking around a little cautiously. So what was he going to do? Go up and knock?

If anyone but Klaus answered, he was worried this husk would be killed, and… And that felt wrong. Sure, it wouldn’t kill  _ him _ , hurt probably. Hurt a lot.

But… he shuddered, shivering and twitching a bit as the thought of this husk dying. This husk felt like a home that he could nestle his soul into, and he wanted into it fully.

No, he didn’t.

That would mean leaving David behind, or even if he did take both identities with him and become somewhat normal, that would mean leaving his work and family behind.

Then again, did any of his “family” care?

… wow he related too much to Klaus.

A character named Jack gave him a name his parents failed to give him.

A robot named Grace gave Klaus a name his father failed to give  _ him _ .

They were lonely, and starved, and maybe David had grown used to them now but they were both scared of their powers.  _ Terrified. _

David was Klaus.

Speaking of Klaus, there was a door opening.

‘Klaus’ waited for Klaus to get to him, nervous for sure. He held the wallet hidden in his hands, and finally mustered up the courage to speak when Klaus got to him.

“... You dropped…” ‘Klaus’ reached up to hand Klaus his wallet, something warm sparking in his chest when Klaus didn’t search it to see if ‘Klaus’ had stolen anything.

Trust.

When ‘Klaus’ turned to walk away, however, he was stopped.

“We need to talk.”

Hesitation immediately- we need to talk? What if he was found out?

Also yikes he did not like that statement, it made him feel small and in trouble.

He nodded anyways, and remembered he was connected to his body because his fingers were immediately  _ warm  _ with Klaus’s hand holding it.

He was surprised, pleased, and felt instantly overwhelmed. But he didn’t want to stop holding Klaus’s hand.

They both made their way inside, and ‘Klaus’ watched as the real him made hot chocolate.

‘Klaus’ was absolutely delighted with it, giving a happy noise as he drank, sitting with the other in comfortable silence.

He blinked in surprise when Diego appeared, with a knife, all the other siblings watching him warily.

Little Number Five, his favorite, closer than the others.

“Well. This is going to be a long night.” Klaus said, looking over at ‘Klaus’, who nodded. 

“Definitely.”

“What is he doing inside? Are you okay, Klaus?” Diego…

‘Klaus’ felt a slight ache in his chest, he wanted someone to worry about his safety.

Being Klaus was fun, but he found other than some ‘friends’ around on the streets, it was still just as lonely.

Normal,  _ almost _ , fun, sure, but lonely.

He wanted Diego. He felt love for Diego, Diego was his brother, Vanya his sister, Allison, Five, even Luther, and-

“Ben?” He asked, looking around.

“You noticed he was gone too?” Klaus asked, which at least made the other siblings too surprised to be defensive yet.

‘Klaus’ nodded slowly. “Well. Maybe he’s out buying a subaru with his ghost credit.”

Klaus gave a giggle at his vine reference, and ‘Klaus’ shared the giggle with him.

Diego’s eyes narrowed at the two.

“Who are you?” He asked, voice rough and slightly forceful.

“He’s Klaus!” Klaus chirped, and ‘Klaus’ nodded, “What I said.”

Klaus started giggling a little again, and ‘Klaus’ felt happy he was able to make himse- Klaus laugh.

“Bullshit.” Was Five’s immediate response.

‘Klaus’ put a hand to his chest in dramatic flourish.

“Little Number Five, I’m  _ offended _ , downright  _ offended _ .”

Klaus giggled again, but ‘Klaus’ was too busy bantering with his sibling.

Five growled. “I’m older than you!”

And that was so, by far,  _ not true _ . David was much older than 58, he remembered his mother being killed as accusations of her being a witch spilled in.

But he wasn’t David.

He was Klaus.

And Klaus might be 9 months older than the other kids, but he was still very much younger than Five.

A smirk took over ‘Klaus’s lips. “But I’m taller.”

Five grumbled something. “You act like Klaus, but you can’t be him. Time travel doesn’t work that way, dimensional travel doesn’t exist-”

‘Klaus’ couldn’t help but bark a sincere laugh at that last one, before quieting down and giving a nervous noise.

“Right? Dimensional travel doesn’t exist.”

Well, for starters, yes it fucking did. No, it had nothing to do with ‘Klaus’, but he should know, he cared for many different Dimensions.

Fanfictions mostly, one small change to a true story and- well, this was a fanfiction, wasn’t it?

“If you say so.” ‘Klaus’ chirped, sending Five a wink.

Five blinked in surprise, staring at ‘Klaus’ with newfound suspicion and intrigue. Oops.

“It’s getting late, Klaus is tired, I’m tired, we’re all tired.” Klaus had taken hold of the conversation.

“I think it’s time we all get some shut eye.”

“Not with him in the house.” Luther immediately said, staring at ‘Klaus’.

Diego huffed. “I hate to agree with Luther, but he’s right. We know nothing about him, and I’m pretty sure he’s dangerous.”

“Let him stay.” 

You’d have expected Klaus to say that, and you’d be right, but funnily enough, Five had said the same thing at the exact same time.

Both Klauses were now looking at Five in shock.

Everyone was looking at Five in shock.

Five hadn’t taken his eyes off of ‘Klaus’.

“Let him stay.” He repeated. “Do you have a place to live?” 

“No.”

“Duh, I was homeless too.” Klaus added, cheery, but that seemed to unsettle his siblings.

‘Klaus’ wondered if they had finally picked up on Klaus’s non-active suicidal nature and ‘joking’ cries for help yet.

“... Alright.” Allison said, and Vanya let out the breath she’d been holding, agreeing too.

Before Diego could say anything, Luther immediately said, “No! He’s a stranger we know nothing about and we’re letting him stay at our most vul-”

“He’s Klaus.” Five turned on Luther, who looked very taken aback.

“And we’re not throwing Klaus out of our lives again.”

‘Klaus’ was speechless.

His siblings were defending him.

Not his siblings.

Definitely his siblings.

“Klaus can sleep in my room, since we’re twins.” Klaus suggested, snickering and hugging onto ‘Klaus’, who immediately hugged back, desperate for the affection.

Luther stared at all of them. 

‘Klaus’ knew if he really wanted, he could simply pick ‘Klaus’ up, throw him out, and the other siblings couldn’t do much about it.

How abusive.

But Luther finally backed down. “One night. And we have to get an explanation in the morning.”

‘Klaus’ felt relief flood his system, snuggling close to his real half, relaxed when the real Klaus nuzzled back.

This wasn’t romantic, of course. ‘Klaus’ wasn’t sure if he could even feel romantic feelings.

But it was… 

Two touch starved, emotionally starved souls trying to ease something for just a moment.

Klaus and ‘Klaus’ walked hand in hand to Klaus’s room, and thankfully, ‘Klaus’ knew exactly where that was.

After some staring at the bed, both number fours completely silent, they nodded.

“Sleep together?” Klaus asked.

“Sleep together.”

‘Klaus’ was given an extra pair of pajamas that Klaus had, both getting changed in the same room because they had the same body, what was the problem?

After getting completely changed and settling into bed, Klaus hesitantly pulled ‘Klaus’ close to cuddle.

And ‘Klaus’, hesitantly as well, turned a bit to snuggle close and gently hold on.

For the first time in what felt like years, Klaus didn’t have a nightmare.

And for the first time in what was literally years, ‘Klaus’, David, finally slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Knows David is practically aromantic
> 
> Also me: Klaus x Klaus?
> 
> Anyways most of the Host is personal headcanons since there's only 2 and a half videos in his series, which you can watch here if you're so inclined: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnXzasx2xMi6ofwgnc3iMMipysjS55_hy
> 
> I'll try and update soon <3


	3. Roses Set on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus wonders if this is how others see him, Diego has a change of heart, and Other Klaus goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was joking the last chapter about the Klaus x Klaus thing dw
> 
> It's just cause everyone I know including me has a knee jerk reaction to "Two people being nice to each other? Ship."
> 
> Anyways I should be writing the pure one shots on my other fic thing but I really just wanna work on this lol

Klaus shifted as he woke up, having slept… peacefully. It was an odd occurrence to be sure, almost as odd as the fact he was cuddling with another version of himself.

Klause stared at the other Klaus’s sleeping face, reaching out to gently touch at it. Was that really what he looked like? Those were _his_ cheekbones, _his_ lips, _his_ hair?

Before Klaus could continue inspecting his doppelganger (heh, he found he started liking that word), he noticed the others eyes moving around behind his eyelids.

Klaus stiffened a bit, but watched in slightly horrified intrigue as the other Klaus’s eyebrows furrowed and he twitched a bit, like a nightmare was starting to plague him. He figured it was from the touching and the pulling back, so he simply went back to wrapping his arms around him.

The reaction to the nightmare slowly decreased, until the other Klaus’s eyes fluttered open.

Klaus stared into the other’s Klaus’s eyes, noting they were unfocused again. Though it wasn’t a sleepy unfocused. Rather than asking the phrase that was hanging from his tongue, Are you blind?, he merely said, “Good morning.”

Other Klaus smiled finally and gave a half giggle. “Morning.”

The noise that other Klaus made immediately made Klaus smile a bit and nod, before pulling away fully and sitting up.

“Luther wants to interrogate you today.” Klaus said, huffing softly as he crawled out of bed to look for something to wear.

Other Klaus rolled a little onto his back, stretching and yawning before standing up. Klaus noted the fidgeting. Something they had in common.

“I remember.” Other Klaus shifted and gave a frown. “Can I?” He asked, gesturing to Klaus’s closet.

Klaus immediately nodded, grabbing onto a few bottoms to look around.

Other Klaus opted for one of Klaus’s jackets and some high waisted wide leg pants, shirtless underneath.

Klaus giggled happily and picked a different pair of high waisted wide leg pants and another jacket, so they’d match but still be wearing something different.

They’d grown too comfortable it seemed, complimenting each others choices and giggling about how they were matching, both getting startled by Diego knocking on the door.

“Are you decent?” Diego asked.

“Not morally!” Other Klaus chirped, which caused Klaus to snort.

Diego huffed and simply opened the door.

Diego stared at the two of them when he opened the door, eyes roaming them both before he grabbed real Klaus- how could he tell- and pulled him out.

“We’ll just be a minute.”

“Hey- Diego-?!”

Klaus huffed when he was pulled out and the door was shut, locking other Klaus inside. “How did you know it was me?”

“Yesterday you fell and scraped your hands and knees.” Diego answered, taking one of Klaus’s hands and showing him the marks on his palms.

Klaus made a small :o face. “Smart.”

Diego gave a noise and dropped Klaus’s hand. “Klaus. Has the other one said anything yet?”

Klaus’s eyebrows furrowed. “About?”

“Anything. Just, anything suspicious.”

Klaus deadpanned before huffing and bringing his wounded hand up to his face to cup his own cheek, gentle so as not to aggravate his small wounds. “Brother dearest, other Klaus isn’t bad.”

“Other Klaus makes him sound like a character in Coraline.”

“You think of a better name.”

Diego snorted at Klaus’s immediate defensive retort, eyeing him. “Well I’ll be watching out, And come to me if you see anything.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Diego.”

Diego blinked at Klaus’s tone- something that was… almost commanding. So he went quiet.

“I feel comfortable. Around him. When I looked into his face, saw his expression when we were first chasing him, I saw pain I thought only I could feel.” It’s something soft, something alive that he’s telling Diego.

Something fragile.

Klaus’s voice wavered a little. “And last night, we slept in the same bed and I didn’t have a nightmare. And this morning we chose clothes together and it was like he was my absolute best friend. Even if you believe he might not be me, _if_ he is a Klaus, you’re going to hurt him like this.”

Diego completely went silent, staring at Klaus wide eyed.

Klaus looked… more tired than he’d ever seen the other.

Diego’s eyes averted, thinking for a moment, before he heard Other Klaus yelling inside the room.

Both Diego and Klaus looked at each other with wide eyed confusion and worry, Diego quickly opening the door and rushing in.

Ben was looking worried at Other Klaus, who was holding his arm.

“Ben- what happened?” Klaus asked worriedly.

“Ben’s here?” Diego piped up, looking over from where he was kneeling in front of Other Klaus. Other Klaus’s arm was completely limp, and Other Klaus couldn’t move it at all.

Ben whimpered softly. “I don’t know. We were talking and then his arm spasmed and he looked in pain.”

Other Klaus wouldn’t meet Diego’s eyes when he tried to, but a shaky laugh escaped his lips.

Klaus couldn’t help but feel a deep pain in his chest when Other Klaus smiled at Diego, reassuring almost, flippant maybe.

“It’s fine, muscles must have just spasmed. Not exactly the picture of health!”

Gross.

Klaus inwardly cringed at not only Other Klaus pretending he was fine, but the immediate thought of _gross_.

Was that how people saw him?

He watched Diego, begging for him not to take that as ‘Okay, he’s fine.’

If he did, that was it. Klaus should be worried about- both of them! Diego wanted to protect Klaus from Other Klaus, and now Other Klaus needed help!

Diego hesitated largely, before taking Other Klaus’s arm and feeling around it. Other Klaus flinched and cringed at every touch.

“... I don’t believe you.”

Klaus let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “That settles it. To mom!”

Other Klaus quickly shook his head. “It’s not... Something she can help...” He mumbled, eyes averting, before he raised his other hand and rubbed at his face.

Klaus frowned deeply, but decided Other Klaus knew what he was talking about. After all, if he was from another dimension like evidence was pointing to last night, then there might just be a problem from hopping.

If that was the case, Five would be the most likely to be able to help.

Diego was protesting, however. “Even if you think she can’t, maybe she can do _something_ to at least make it not painful.”

“Like drugs?”

Klaus cringed again.

Other Klaus hadn’t said it in an upbeat tone though, or anything that sounded excited. He sounded worn out.

“... Prescribed ones.” Diego finally said after staring at Other Klaus with careful consideration.

Other Klaus’s head twitched, neck jerking a little. “I don’t need them.”

Klaus smiled, almost proudly. Sure, Klaus was trying to get clean too, but if he was in pain like that, he’d probably jump at the chance. Morphine, he’d plead. Opioids.

Something stronger than weed.

Diego looked at Klaus helplessly, and Klaus frowned. “Will you be able to fix the problem on your own?”

It was a simple question, but it seemed to do something to Other Klaus he didn’t understand.

Klaus wondered if he also made expressions and movements that couldn’t be decipherable, to the point where he wasn’t sure if he said something good or bad.

“Yeah.” Other Klaus nodded, but his eyes were cast to the floor.

Klaus nodded slowly. “Okay. Let’s get downstairs for some breakfast, alright?”

Klaus’s voice was now upbeat and cheery again, and he wondered again if everyone saw him the way he saw Other Klaus.

 _Everything is not okay!_ He wanted to yell.

But instead, he held onto Diego’s hand and pulled him down towards the kitchen once Diego had Other Klaus standing and could pull him to follow.

Klaus sat down at the table while Diego asked Mom if she could make the three breakfast.

Grace looked at Diego, then Klaus, then other Klaus.

She stared at Other Klaus for a long moment. “Diego?” She asked.

“Yeah mom?”

“Why are there two Klauses?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Grace looked at Diego, blinked, then went to make breakfast for the three of them.

Other Klaus had pulled his knees up onto his chair, and his hands were fidgeting a bit.

Klaus watched him. “So, Diego.”

“Yeah?”

“When do you think Luther will ruin the fun?”

A fair question. Before Diego could give a fair answer, however, someone walked down the stairs.

Other Klaus, who’d been facing away from the stairs, moved and craned his neck a bit to watch Allison rushing down them and moving to sit with them.

Grace pulled out another plate.

“Morning Diego, Klaus, Klaus two.” Allison said, giving a halfway smile.

“Morning Allison.” Diego greeted, and while Klaus gave a half hearted morning back, Other Klaus stayed silent- though, he was trying to move his arm, so made sense.

Ben was stood next to Other Klaus, watching him and talking to him quietly.

Klaus… actually truly wasn’t jealous. You’d think that was the opposite, but Klaus actually felt warm knowing Ben would help Other Klaus too.

“So, did you name him yet?”

Klaus’s eyebrows furrowed, looking up at Allison.

“What-?”

“He’s not a dog-” Diego sputtered a little as his food was set in front of him.

“I know, but they both can’t be just Klaus.” Allison, sweet pure Allison, probably didn’t get that yes they could, it’d just be harder on all of them.

… which was to say no, they couldn’t. And both Klauses knew that.

They shared a look.

“Other Klaus is what I’ve been calling him.” Klaus coughed, and Other Klaus gave a flick of his eyes.

Ben exhaled softly. “It’s okay, you two.”

“Like Coraline?” Vanya asked as she moved to sit at the table too, blushing softly as everyone greeted her- “Ben says good morning!” Both Klauses had said, before Other Klaus shut his mouth and looked embarrassed.

Ben seemed amused by it, giggling a little.

Other Klaus blushed a little bit and smiled, before frowning and playing with his arm, watching his fingers twitch to life a bit.

Grace moved to give everyone plates, before slowly putting a plate in front of Other Klaus.

“Klaus?”

Everyone looked up when Grace spoke to Other Klaus, and Grace glanced at Klaus before back to Other Klaus.

She reached up to cup Other Klaus’s cheek, and opened her mouth to say something before Luther was down the stairs.

“Good, you’re all awake.”

Grace’s mouth shut, with a smile, and she pulled away from Other Klaus to make Luther breakfast. Other Klaus looked disappointed.

The others also looked disappointed- Diego wanted to know what their mom was about to say.

“Where’s Five?” Luther asked, sitting at an empty spot.

“Haven’t seen him yet.” Vanya answered, picking at her food before biting into a piece of pancake.

Other Klaus looked nervous, but his arm seemed to be working more now. Good.

Klaus _felt_ nervous. Luther could be… something sometimes, and the thought of Other Klaus being kicked out made him sick.

“So. What’s your name?” Luther asked Other Klaus when his food had gotten in front of him and he’d picked at it for a good, quiet moment.

Other Klaus looked over him. “Klaus.” His fork gently scraped his plate as he started eating, ignoring the look Luther gave him.

Watching.

Waiting for Other Klaus to slip up.

Klaus thought it was gross first off, and second off he knew Other Klaus was just as Klaus as he was.

Luther’s suspicious look led Vanya to make a noise. “Can you leave him alone…”

Luther looked taken aback by this, but effectively nullified.

All of them were now quiet and eating, until Five finally walked in through the archway.

“Five!” Klaus greeted happily, and Other Klaus looked up once he heard the other come in.

“Hey Five!” He greeted just as happily, and Five stared at the both of them.

“One was enough.” Five said simply, blinking a couple times before moving to sit.

Other Klaus giggled. “You love us.”

Klaus easily joined in. “Admit it~”

“I wanted to do a few tests today.” Five said, completely ignoring their teasing.

“Tests?” Other Klaus asked, frowning softly.

“Do we have to…? He really is Klaus.” Klaus whined softly, clearly not happy with the turn of events that was going on.

“I believe him.” Diego spoke up finally, shrugging a little. Much to… literally everyone’s surprise.

Diego had had his eyes cast to his plate, and when he looked up because everyone had gone silent, he had 6 (7 actually, but he couldn’t see Ben) pairs of eyes staring at him, most widened in shock. Five looked almost thoughtful, however.

“You do?” Other Klaus asked, a slight, relieved… Klaus smile on his face.

“You do?” Luther also asked at the same time, looking confused, suspicious, and slightly disappointed.

“You do?” Allison asked, again in unison with the rest, eyebrows raised high on her forehead and lips in a shocked o.

Diego huffed. “Klaus believes him, and even if we didn’t, if he is Klaus, we’re hurting him like this.”

Klaus cheered a little bit, before looking at Other Klaus, who was just staring at Diego with a look that Klaus found unreadable, but completely understood.

It was that sort of relief he himself loved to feel, when his siblings asked him what was wrong and wanted the true answer, when someone lent a helping hand, when someone held him and told him things were going to be okay.

Klaus never felt that feeling enough to place the name.

“Well, what does everyone else think?” Five asked, finally looking away from Diego to glance at everyone around the room.

Vanya gently put a hand on Other Klaus’s shoulder and smiled a little at Five, giving her response.

Allison glanced around, before shrugging, eyes averting. She didn’t want to give an opinion. She also didn’t want to push him and accidentally hurt him.

Five glanced at Klaus. “What does Ben say?”

Both Other Klaus and Klaus looked at Ben.

“Definitely- tell Five I want him to stay and be helped and-”

Klaus glanced at Five and nodded.

Ben exhaled and moved to stand next to Klaus for the time being, since Other Klaus still had Vanya’s gentle touch to calm him.

“And that leaves Luther.” Five looked over at Luther, Diego, Klaus, and Other Klaus following suit.

Vanya continued to hold Other Klaus’s shoulder, and Allison refused to look up from her plate.

Luther was tapping on the table, before he looked up. “You should rumor him.”

Allison immediately snapped to attention, looking at Luther with wide eyes.

Klaus grunted in surprise and looked over too. “What-?!”

“I-I can’t do that-” Allison said, before scowling. “I can’t do that.”

“I just mean- something like I heard a rumor you told us who you are, or I heard a rumor you told us the truth.” Luther shut his mouth. “Look, if he had nothing to hide, he wouldn’t object.”

Klaus recognized the humorless smile on Other Klaus’s face. “G-”

“You know what.” Other Klaus stood up, much to Vanya’s dismay.

“I should have never came here.” He smiled and bowed to all of them. “I’ll be going, it was nice seeing you all but I can see I’ve overstayed my welcome and pushing it is just making me feel bad.” Other Klaus gave a bitter smile before turning on his heel and starting to walk out.

Klaus immediately scrambled to follow. “Wait- Wait Klaus, it’s okay!” He tried, before Other Klaus had disappeared out the door with a slam.

Klaus stared at the door, before turning toward the eating area again and walking back to it.

He stared grimly out the window at the rain, before looking around.

Diego was up, yelling at Luther, who for his part seemed quiet and actually like he was thinking about what he’d done.

Allison was mumbling to Vanya, who seemed panicky but was still trying to calm her sister down.

Five looked angry, and Ben was freaking out.

Klaus ignored everyone, in favor of looking up when Grace moved closer to the table.

“Where’s Klaus?” Grace asked, looking at all of them. “It’s raining outside, tell him not to stay out too long. He might get sick.”

She turned away and moved to clean up the dishes, as her words sunk in.

“Damn it!” Diego huffed.

“He couldn’t have gotten far.” Five stood up. “We can find him and bring him back.” He looked over at Luther, who looked hesitant.

“I agree we shouldn’t let him stay outside. We can get him a hotel room?” Luther suggested.

“You’re a monster.” Vanya said immediately, standing up and moving to start putting on her coat and shoes.

Luther looked horrified, and swallowed. “I’m just worried he’s dangerous.”

“Well, if he is, you can be excited about being right.” Five said, sarcastic and cold.

Luther sighed and stood up to help them look.

Diego almost refused, but decided it was fine after a moment.

More eyes the better.

“We’ll be back with Klaus mom.” He said, moving to give Grace’s cheek a kiss.

Grace smiled at him. “Alright. Be careful, come home before it gets too cold!”

Diego gave a bitter smile. “We’ll try.”

And with that, all 7 siblings were out the door.

Grace stared after them, before frowning finally.

Before wondering too much, she started making her way to Pogo’s living quarters, wondering if he knew about the second Klaus.

Maybe she could find something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Luther, I think I got it right? I'm always terrified of writing for him, but he struck me as a "Let's do this kinda shitty thing to try and protect my family because Other Klaus couldn't possibly be a human who's also hurting"

**Author's Note:**

> I try to update as much as I can! Hope you like the fic <3


End file.
